hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Myuhan
Myuhan (ミュハン, Myuhan) was one of the personal soldiers of Prince Tserriednich.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Appearance Myuhan had short prickly hair, small eyebrows, and a big nose. As a Royal Bodyguard, he wore a black suit and a tie. Personality Myuhan seemed to take after the personality of his prince, Tserriednich, when it came to cold-blooded murder. He tested his limitations with Kurapika during their Nen training by allegedly being unaware that he was going against the rules. Although he did promise that he was a man of his word, he admitted that he lost his cool when others do not. He seemed to be loyal to Tserriednich, as when Kurapika blamed Tserriednich for his guard's actions, an enraged Myuhan attempted to assault Kurapika before being restrained by his colleague. Due to his characters, he was despised by the others, and even the mysterious assassin would believe that he was dense.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 Plot Succession Contest arc Myuhan stands behind Theta as she informs Prince Tserriednich that all of his personal bodyguards have passed the 289th Hunter Exam. Prince Tserriednich sends Myuhan and Danjin, to attend Kurapika's two-week teaching of Nen. Myuhan muses to himself the order given to him by the Prince that he has permission to execute everyone if they are to fail to learn Nen within the two-week period. Divining his thoughts, Danjin warns him not to fail to learn it on purpose. When Kurapika explains that no one is to cross the white line, Myuhan does so. Kurapika then demands to know Myuhan's name and affiliation, to which he answers and Kurapika gives him a warning. Myuhan plays the fool and claims that he has failed to see the white line and apologizes, while promising that he won't cross it again. He also states that he hopes Kurapika will keep his promise and that it is not a ploy. Kurapika, however, assures his Nen teaching will take two-weeks and seemingly expresses his opinion that Tserriednich is the reason of Myuhan's behavior, which enrages him. Danjin stops Myuhan from assaulting Kurapika while apologizing on his behalf, and promises no further mishaps will happen from them. After Loberry's outburst, Myuhan witnesses Barrigen killed by a small pack of snakes. Fifteen minutes later, he insists on finishing the course and, when instructed to do so, clasps his hands together.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 He then partakes in the Handshake type of Nen training, standing beside Ladiolus, until the end of the training session.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 The following day, Myuhan returns to Room 1014 and immediately heads to the toilet, where he would be attacked and killed by Silent Majority.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 Abilities & Powers As a Provisional Hunter, Myuhan has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. However, these are all temporary, and his Hunter status and license will expire after the voyage to the New Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 He appears to be very confident in his combat abilities, since he looked forward to the possibility of killing everyone studying Nen under Kurapika, which Prince Tserriednich seemed to believe him and Danjin to be capable of. Trivia * Although not one of Silent Majority's user's original 10 targets, whose name and personality the user did not know, Myuhan is killed the following day by it. * For the purposes of Kurapika's Nen training, Myuhan is a "shaker". Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Examinee Category:Provisional Hunters Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Fourth Prince Tserriednich's Personal Soldiers Category:Deceased characters Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers